digfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinker
You can craft just about anything you want. To do so you use three kinds of materials: Junk, Parts, and Artifacts. An item is usually made of a few Parts ‘held together’ with Junk. To make items you can either tell the GM what you want to make and he’ll decide what parts and junk are needed, or you can assemble some materials and ask the GM if he approves of you making the item with the materials you have, and if any need to be added. Once an item is made, it is given attributes connected to what it does. For instance, a weapon such as a knife might have the attribute of “Cutting”. It doesn’t mean that's all that invention can do, but it is the purpose and main function of the invention. How many attributes an invention can have will vary, but they should probably have no more than 10 and shouldn’t be extremely exact like “Cutting bread for sandwiches” or extremely vague like “Fight’n”. Each attribute will have a number with it, rating that attribute’s “power” or how good the invention is at that attribute. So a knife with a higher “Cutting” attribute will be better at cutting. These numbers are between 1 and 20, with 1 being something that barely functions and 20 being something that is either the best or close to the best at doing that in the world. Armor and protective things have a similar “Protection 3” sort of attribute. These are approximations of about how good the weapon and armor are about protecting or dealing damage. They are not, however, hard and fast numerical designations that mean someone with Protection 5 armor is totally immune to damage from anything below Cutting 5, or that a knife and sword with the same Cutting attribute deal the same damage. Instead is just means that anything below Cutting 5 will be less effective than something that is Cutting 5. Think of them as a rating, not a “Damage” or “Armor points”. Junk Junk is non-specific and is characterized broadly, like “Mechanical” junk and “Structural” junk. The junk categories are: *'Structural:' Wooden planks, metal casings, stone blocks, etc. *'Mechanical:' Gears, pistons, fans, springs, etc *'Electronic:' Batteries, servos, circuit boards, etc. *'Organic:' Meat, mold, bones, blood, plants etc. *'Chemical:' Bleach, soap, acetone, printer ink etc. *'Occult:' Skulls, goat blood, dead man’s hands, etc *'Material:' Any raw material that doesn’t fit into the other sections, like iron ore or packing peanuts. Parts Parts are more definite and form the core of the item. They usually have a function that is central to what the item does. Items that are very simple may not require parts, and some parts can be made using Junk. Artifacts Artifacts are rare or one of a kind Parts that may sometimes be needed to craft powerful items. They cannot be made, only found. Recipes Mechanical Workshop- 30 structural junk, 15 mechanical junk, 3 electrical junk and 3 chemical junk. Chemical Lab- Glassware, Bunsen burner, Fume Hood, 20 structural junk, 10 chemical junk, 5 mechanical junk. A machine gun like the browning M2. Big, simple, robust.: Large Barrel/long pipe, automatic loading system, 2 mechanical, 4 structural. A submachine gun like the British Sten or the American grease gun, which were historically made to be easy and cheap to manufacture. Same as rifle, but automatic loading system and 1 extra mechanical A magical bag/box that spawns random junk every turn, so I will never again be without. It would require an artifact level part. Otherwise it would just be some structural and occult Supressors and Scopes for existing weapons. Workshop for both. Suppressor is 2 structural, Scope would be 1 structural, 1 mechanical, and set of lenses A sort of crawler jeep thing, for transport of the team outside of the bore. Complex. Legs, treads or wheels? A bicycle 2 mechanical, 3 structural. Ammunition. We haven't actually discussed bullets yet. depends on size and strength but usually going to be structural and chemical for ordinary solid bullets. Category:Game Info